Cheer For Me
by TheThornBird
Summary: Torrance is now in Berkeley, and trying to fit in. Basically about what happened after National...
1. Prolouge: Fitting In, Feeling out of pla...

Cheer For Me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bring It On, just my own plot.  
  
Wondering what happened next? Like whether did I get into college? Did Cliff and I stay together? What happened to Isis?  
  
I'll fill you in.  
  
I got into Berkeley, my parents are way beyond thrilled. Missy is stuck with the Toros, she's now the new captain. Cliff (gosh!!!) is also in here. He's my lab partner. And more. Isis? She's at Berkeley too. She and I are competing for the title of captain of the cheerleading squad. She told me to bring it.  
  
I'm going to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
" This is such an awesome place, oh wow.' I exclaimed breathlessly. Cliff and I was inside Berkeley's gym and I can tell you, it is way huge. I was already calculating the number of practices the squad could use and how people it could seat when I suddenly remember.I'm in college. I'm Toro-no- more.  
  
" What's wrong, sweetie?" Cliff came up to my side and wrap his strong arms around me. I sighed deeply, accidentally taking in the scent of his cologne. Smells like pine and citrus, nice.  
  
"Its just me I guess. I'm definitely going to try out for cheerleading captain, and well, its just- I dunno, I'm just really nervous." I winced. Great. I just babbled out my utmost insecure feelings to my boyfriend, when I should be thinking, planning and strategizing how to prepare for the audition. The last thing I need is for Cliff to worry over me.  
  
Cliff however, always the sensitive one, seemed to have read my thoughts. He 'silenced' me with a deep kiss and I ended up thinking of nothing else but him and the kiss..  
  
Of course, after that I begin to worry even more. My schedule for classes is way hectic, and the only way I am going to be able to let out my stress is to go get a chopper and start hacking someone away. Pity Missy wasn't here, at least there's someone to talk to. Man, there I go again, thinking back on the good 'ol times. I really got to get a grip.  
  
Pacing down the corridor, I began to lecture myself. "Torrance Shipman, you are a cheerleader, cheerleaders don't freak out so easily, not even when -"  
  
"Not even when you meet competition?" came a familiar voice. I spun around and came face to face with..Isis! "Isis! You have no idea how glad I am to see you!" I gave her an enormous hug.  
  
"I didn't know I was so intimidating," teased Isis, giving me a mock growl. "Please, with that look, I think I'm going to start crying with laughter." I replied, rolling my eyes. "All the same, my nerves are all fizzled up and haywired (is this a word?) about the audition for cheerleading captain. What if I make a total fool of myself? Gosh, these stuff can really ruin a girl's life you know."  
  
"Come on, Torrance, you're great and you know it. Just do your best, and well, if it comes to worst and I become captain instead, I promise I won't go hard on you." Isis replied, keeping a straight face. "Well, that's really very encouraging." I said sarcastically. "Anyway, the auditions are after orientation, which leaves both of us exactly one week to prepare. Gotta run now, I 'm going to be late for my classes." Isis replied hurriedly, checking her watch.  
  
"Break a leg, Torrance.," yelled Isis as she departed. By any chance, I just might.  
  
JuNa's NotTe: Hope you like this chapter, sorry its kinda short. All comments welcome, even flames. Take care.... 


	2. Total Humiliation!

Cheer For Me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bring It On characters, only the overall plot and Jake Hall. Chapter Two: HOW humiliating.  
  
Chewing furiously at a piece of strawberry-flavored gum furiously, while I stared at the Biology notes that was given that day with utmost determination. My 'killer' Professor Morris was the manifestation of my worst nightmare. And I don't mean it in a literal sense. "I expect high- quality work, and I don't mean the type of paper you use. Everyone to be seated by 0900 hours and the only time the door opens is when I open it. Read through my notes THOUROUGHLY and you might be able to survive your first year." Seriously. What. Was. His. Problem!?  
  
I shook my head, giving up on the complex figures and diagrams that were laid before me and headed to the kitchen for a quick supper. Considering I haven't had much time to work on my face lately, I grabbed my tube of cucumber-apriot based mask and a slice of leftover apple pie. As I walked back to my books, I stared at my phone. Should I call Cliff? Indecision was really tearing me apart. "I am so not going to touch that phone. Uh-uh, no way. Period." But I was already looking back again.  
  
After that satisfying snack and the cool tingling feeling on my face, I felt ready for anything. Just as I was about to hit the books again, the doorbell rang. "Who could that be? Its almost 12." Shrugging, I went to open the door, thinking it was Phoebe my roommate. What happened next was later classified as the worst moment of my life.  
  
Cliff's handsome, chiseled face greeted me. His beaming cheerful expression slowly changed into one that was quizzical, and subsequently, he was trying to stifle the gales of laughter that was sweeping over him. Then horrified realization hit me. "My face!" I yelled, slamming the door shut. I rushed to the toilet and quickly washed off the greenish-orange goo that was dominating my face, and opened the door again to meet my fate. Cliff was still outside, but clutching his sides from laughing too much. I could even see tears in his eyes as stepped in.  
  
"For a moment I though I saw the return of the Swamp Thing.hehe.or did Halloween arrive already?" he smiled, showing his perfect white pearlies. I would have smooched him right there and then if he wasn't so irritating. "Very funny, I'm sure you din't come here to see Freddy Krudger either," I said, glaring. His features soften. "Nope, not at all. Just though I'd drop by and see how you were doing. We've not been spending enough time together. I miss you," he said. Isn't he just a teddy bear?! I jumped up and wrapped my arms round his neck. You should know the rest.  
  
Showering my face with kisses, he suddenly stopped. "What did you put on your face? Tastes nice."  
  
It was Orientation day. Boy, could the decorations get anymore gaudy. There was yellow and orange crepe paper wound around the whole hall, and golden streamers scattered around the holiest-of-holies; a bright yellow banner with the words "Welcome to Berkeley!". My Gosh. But never mind, back to business. I was decked out in my green teal halter-top with shimmering turquoise patterns and a black denim mini to match. Tres Chic. First impressions do matter. I was totally looking forward to the icebreaker, which was something like speed dating. Someone comes up and introduces his or herself, and voila! You've got a new friend. Finally, after waiting for what seemed like an eternity, the speaker finally ended his speech. Now the fun begins!  
  
"Hi, I'm Julie Cornwell. Great top, maybe we could go out sometimes.."  
  
"I'm Gary, and with babes like you, I don't mind turning cartwheels"  
  
"I'm Sarah, care to join the voluntary services?"  
  
"Brooke Daniel here, previously the captain of Rosewood High. Its gonna be a real honor working together."  
  
Nice people, you've got to admit. But there's no one that really caught my attention. Just as I was about to turn to go and head for my dorm, I heard someone call my name. "Torrance Shipman, wait a sec!" My head automatically snapped back and the sight of what must be one of the most gorgeous guys on this planet greeted me. I swear my ears were steaming.  
  
Juna's Note: Hi to all! I would really like to thank the people who gave me reviews for this story. You guys are amazing! This chapter is dedicated to you, hope you enjoyed it. I just wanted to know if any of you are cheerleaders, cos I'm the head cheerleader of my school, and I would really like if you guys can give me some opinions. I'll be changing my pen-name soon, and also I trying to find ppl to help me with this webpage that I'm trying to set up.  
  
My email: groovycheerz_0609@hotmail.com  
  
Hope to see you soon! Hugz, xoxo Juna oxox 


	3. Of Coffee Breaks and Guy Problems

Cheer For Me Chapter 3: Of Coffee and Guy Troubles  
  
For those few seconds, I felt as thought the world had not existed, except for me and the hot-looking guy that I was just staring like a total imbecile. It was like he didn't even belong to planet Earth at all, kinda like Clark Kent form Krypton. He had this whole mysterious, brooding, deep- in- thought thing going on. Then I sobered up. Hello, I have a boyfriend. But then again.  
  
'Yes? Who's asking?" I replied, a little stunned that my voice sorta came out all sexy and husky. Mystery guy flashed a perfect smile (I have died and gone to heaven). " Jake Hunter, a first year too. You were the Toros Captain, weren't you? Knew I had to meet you."  
  
Duh. I'm starting to get a little sick of this line. Just because I 'was' the former captain, there is really no need to keep using that excuse to get to know me. I mean I am blonde, but that doesn't mean that I only look on the outside, and not the inside.  
  
I think Jake got the idea cause he immediately changed the subject. "So, can I get to know you better? I mean, a babe like you really shouldn't be wandering around on your own. There's a café just around the campus. My treat?" he smiled again. A cute guy asks me out and I reject already? I affirmed my ground.  
  
"Coffee would be nice." Just praying that Cliff won't be anywhere near.  
  
I don't know if it was the coffee that I had that kept me up that whole night, but I was really having trouble getting some Zs. Ah well, might as well put the time into good use. I got up and started doing some stretching movements, since I felt tensed and kinda sore the whole day. I mean, if you had to endure 7 hours of nonstop lectures, activities, homework and nerves of the upcoming try-outs, trust me. The last thing you need is insomnia.  
  
Oops, I hear the doorbell. Must be Cliff, that guy is really the embodiment of sensitivity. He must have sensed his girlfriend in distress. "Comin!" And without a second thought, I threw open the door and flung myself straight into his arms, and planted a long wet smooch. Wait a minute.. Cliff doesn't kiss like that.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, then widened them, almost melodramatically, like one of those victims in those old-fashioned horror movies. Yes, to my utmost surprise, I found myself staring fixedly, not at Cliff, but Jake. I just kissed Jake Hunter by accident.  
  
"Uhm.hi Torrance. That's a really g-great greeting." He said.  
  
I couldn't reply. Because just when I thought this situation couldn't get any worse, it definitely got a whole lot worse. Cliff was standing a few feet away from Jake, in his arms a beautiful bouquet of flowers, his look a mixture of banal shock and disbelief.  
  
I am in for it.  
  
Hope you like the chapter, and many thanks for the 14 reviews that I received so far. I can't update for quite sometime because of my KILLER exams. All the same.I'll do my best. God bless you people.take care. 


	4. That Fatal Kiss

**Cheer For Me**

Chapter 4: That fatal kiss….

A/N: Before you go any further, please brace yourself for some melodrama. I know I am so going to bad-girl hell for writing this.

Oh my God.

My mind's a complete blank, my hands and feet feeling like molten lead. Using what remaining strength I had left, I pushed Jake away from me, consciously putting as much distance between us. Any coherent thoughts that were still lingering in my mind seconds ago was completely gone, the moment I looked at Cliff. His expression was exactly identical to the time he caught me kissing Aaron good night after Regionals. I seriously don't know how much disappointment a guy can take, but I'm pretty certain about one thing: I doubt he will ever forgive me.

"Cliff, before you say anything, please let me explain. Its not what you think," I blurted out frantically, even though my heart sinking fast. This was just surreal, its like a cheesy rerun of Days of Our Lives or something. Never liked those show, I mean come on? What are the odds of such coincidences happening to you? Then I sobered up; look no further. This was exactly what was happening to me. I shot an accusing look at Jake, who seemed to happily snuggled on one of my couches, completely oblivious to the catastrophe that was taking place right before him. Well, duh? Which part of the look did he not understand? Geez, for a guy that good-looking, he doesn't seem to have the brain cells to match. "Get out. I'll talk to you later!" I mouthed out desperately. He seemed dazed for a second, and then exited the room as quietly as possible.' Okay, one down, one more to go. I can do this,' I chanted under my breath. I turned to look at Cliff, only to find him bury his face in his hands.

I felt my insides clench, and my heart breaking in to a million pieces. It was like the time I broke Mom's finest China teapot when I was 10. Even though I knew well enough that this wasn't intentional, I couldn't help but feel the full weight of guilt upon me. "I'm so sorry," I whispered softly, from the corner of my eye I stole a glance at him. He still hasn't moved an inch. This is bad. "Look, I know this might seem like too much to swallow, but hear me out. I thought Jake was you without checking, so I kissed him accidentally. It the honest truth, I--" I never got to finish my sentence.

"Enough. Torrance!" Cliff lashed out suddenly, his eyes blazing with an unspeakable fury, with traces of hurt and dejection too. He ran a hand through his already ruffled hair. He was going to break up with me; I know he's going to. My lips quivered, I forced back the darn tears that were threatening to fall. He continued, "Torrance, I-I don't blame you. But to forgive you from the bottom of my heart, I—I think we need some time to think through our relationship, to cool off. I need it." Having said that, he trudged towards the door. "Cliff, no!" I cried out. Anything, anything to make him stay.

Cliff paused at the door way for a moment, before slowly turning to face me. "Torrance, I love you so much. It's just…just that I really need some time to clear my thoughts. If after this period of time, nothings changed between us, then I'll know that we were meant to be, that this is the way." He leant down and placed a light kiss on my left cheek. Instead of the usual rush of tingling warmth that I always experienced when we kissed, all I felt was cold and numb. He straightened, turned and walked out briskly. As I watched his lone profile disappear behind the tall bushes, my tears spilled over. I crumbled to the ground and started to let it all out. I've lost the one person that mattered most to me.

Two days later….

The stupid phone was ringing again. For like the hundredth time.

I was not going to answer it. I lay on my bed, staring at the blank ceiling. The covers were thrown aside, clothes littered around the floor. But hey, why should I care?

Damn, that's it!

"Hello!" I barked into the headset, not caring who was on the other line. "Yo, Tor, what's with you girl? You sound like someone just pissed you off big-time. What happened?" I groaned. "Man, Isis, I seriously do not want to talk about it, much less think about it. Lets just say, Cliff and I de-decided that it was best that we sort of let things cool between us for the time being." I replied lethargically, before letting out another loud moan. Isis remained silent for a second, absorbing the information. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm now at the gym, so if you wanna drop by….." I smiled in spite of myself. "No problem, anything to get me out of this rut." I bent down and sniffed myself. Wincing, I continued.

"I guess its time to make a fresh start."

TBC

A/N: Hi all! waves I'm back! Exams are like so over…more time to continue on my stories. Sorry this is such a pathetically short chapter. It'll get longer in the next chapters, I promise. Drop me a review and tell me what you think? This is dedicated to you guys who waited so patiently for me to update!

TwirlyGirly2k: Thanks for always reviewing my chappies…and its so cool that you're a cheerleader too! I bet you can totally understand how I feel huh! hugs

Jennifer-Hottie-chick, Karabella, Sweetstuff 12911, Brittney-a-t, Lila: Hey all, thanks a gazillion for all your kind words and support. It means the world to me! hugs

Jessica: Hey Jess-babe! Look I updated, happy? hugs


End file.
